Anata no Yume Wo Mita
by billithcartman
Summary: Un AU en el Siglo XXX, antes de que Chibi Usa naciera. El Príncipe Demando y su corte llegan a visitar Crystal Tokyo con intenciones desconocidas mientras la Neo Princesa Serenity y el Príncipe Endymion superan sus diferencias y aceptan que finalmente se aman.
1. DIAMOND'S FROM THE SKY

Crystal Tokyo, 2987

El Legendario Cristal de Plata refulgía casi con vida desde la caja de vidrio que lo protegía en la torre más alta del Palacio de Cristal y la Neo Princesa Serenity lo contemplaba fervientemente.

Su brillo mágico emitía una tibieza abrumadora y con cada fulgor, la princesa sentía que su corazón latía al mismo paso.

Era su Cristal de Plata. Él lo sabía y se lo estaba dejando saber a ella.

La campana de la capilla se dejó oír en la lejanía y con un suspiro, la princesa abandonó la torre para ir a sus estancias reales, donde la esperaba Paras su doncella principal con una expresión enfadada.

- ¡Su Alteza! ¡Debería haber bajado al salón hace tiempo!- Las borlas azules de su pelo se balanceaban con cada movimiento que hacía para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

- Para, ¡Lo siento tanto! Me distraje en la torre. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder.- La princesa se sentó frente a su tocador y Para Para dio inicio a la rutina que llevaban cada día, tres veces al día.

Como heredera del Neo Milenio de Plata, la Princesa debía atender a numerosos gobernantes y embajadores que llegaban cada día a Crystal Tokyo, además de asistir a las reuniones de gobierno y a las asambleas de seguridad.

Era muy importante que se mantuviera al tanto de la situación en las fronteras, pues hacía apenas cien años que la Primera Revolución de la Tierra contra el Neo Milenio de Plata había cesado y una endeble paz se había firmado.

- Casi todos los invitados han llegado ya para el homenaje, pero Ceres me contó que Su Majestad recibió una carta de unos invitados que no esperábamos. ¡Su Majestad está tan emocionada!- La princesa miró a su doncella a través del cristal del espejo y su ceño se frunció un poco. Era una falta al protocolo llegar al palacio habiendo sido anunciado simplemente con una carta, sin una presentación previa; pero si su madre lo aprobaba seguramente estaba bien.

Con paciencia esperó a que Para cepillara su largo pelo rubio platino y lo acomodara en el peinado característico de la familia real. Su vestido de noche seguía todas las normas de la moda: Talle alto y vaporosa falda en un azul real que combinaba con el color de sus ojos. Los adornos de pequeñas lunas plateadas le encantaron.

- Creo que ahora sí debo bajar. Madre podría destruir el reino si la cena se retrasa más de cinco minutos. Para muchas gracias.- La princesa le dedicó una radiante sonrisa a la doncella y la estrechó brevemente en sus brazos para luego salir casi corriendo de la habitación sin hacer caso de la modestia que debía guardar.

«» «»

Crystal Tokyo era el pináculo de la cultura y la civilización en ese momento. Desde que el Legendario Cristal de Plata sanara a la humanidad y hubiera creado la mítica ciudad, en la Tierra no se reconocía un lugar más importante y el centro de todos aquellos avances y de toda aquella cultura era el Palacio de Cristal; hogar de la familia real del Nuevo Milenio de Plata: Neo Reina Serena y su hija y heredera la Neo Princesa Serenity.

La actual Reina había subido al Trono cuando al sacrificar su vida, había acabado con la revolución de la Tierra en contra del Milenio de Plata; todo a causa de la invasión de una raza alienígena que no sólo había amenazado a la Tierra sino también a los Lunarianos que habían empezado a despertarse.

Luego de la batalla final, la Neo Reina Serena había encargado la protección de la Tierra al Príncipe Endimyon y ella misma se había retirado a la recién creada Crystal Tokyo con sus Sailor Senshi y la pequeña Serenity, formando una alianza con los terrícolas; si bien débil, era mejor que estar luchando por territorio.

La reina sólo deseaba la paz entre las naciones y se esforzaba mucho en mantenerla. Esfuerzo que había inculcado en su hija.

Sin embargo la Princesa había crecido rodeada de comodidades y nunca dejaba los terrenos del palacio. Siempre en compañía de alguna de las senshi, Serenity había aprendido a ser fuerte y hacer su voluntad.

Su único sueño era hacer del mundo un lugar pacífico tanto para los humanos como para los Lunarianos y el método que usara para ello no era importante.

Su belleza al igual que la de su madre, era arrolladora y poco le costaba hacerse amiga de cualquier persona a la que conocía.

Tal era la situación en Crystal Tokyo cuando el Clan Black Moon llegó al Palacio de Cristal una noche de verano.

Las senshi del exterior anunciaron la llegada del pesado carruaje negro con el escudo de armas de una olvidada familia noble del Milenio de Plata antiguo, cuando todavía la Reina Serenity gobernaba sobre el sistema solar y vigilaba la Tierra desde su palacio en la Luna. Más de seis mil años habían pasado desde que alguien del Neo Milenio de Plata hubiera visto el emblema de la luna negra invertida sobre un fondo blanco.

Fueron las Inner Senshi quienes estuvieron en la puerta del Palacio para recibir a los inesperados visitantes.

Del carruaje bajaron cuatro personas, tres hombres y una mujer. El más alto de ellos tenía el pelo color platino como el de la reina y la princesa, pero sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo violáceo. A su lado un hombre más joven y delgado, de pelo negro y apesadumbrados ojos azules. Tras ellos, la mujer alta y de expresión orgullosa y cuidado pelo verde y el hombre de pelo corto y rojo quien parecía furioso de estar allí.

Con mucha ceremonia, el que iba a la cabeza se acercó a ellas e hizo una profunda reverencia.

- Es un honor ser recibidos en Crystal Tokyo, soy el príncipe Demande, de la Luna Negra.- Su voz era agradable y educada.

- Un honor cuando no han sido oficialmente invitados.- Acusó Mars adelantándose para contemplarlo mejor con su inquisitiva mirada.

- Comprendemos el predicamento en que estamos poniendo a Su Majestad y le estamos profundamente agradecidos- Añadió el joven de pelo oscuro y se volvió hacia su familia.- No pretendemos abusar de la generosidad de Su Majestad.

- No hay de qué preocuparse, Su Alteza. Son bien recibidos en Crystal Tokyo. Por favor siéntanse como en casa.- Dijo Venus señalando la entrada y las otras Senshi se movieron a su vez.

- Gracias, Lady Venus. Permítame presentarle a mi familia: Mi hermano Saphir y mis primos, Esmeralda y Rubeus.

Todos hicieron sus respectivas inclinaciones y siguieron a sus anfitrionas al interior del palacio, cuya majestad y elegancia no habían podido ser descritas.

Era un lugar fabricado con magia. El exterior estaba recubierto de gruesos paneles de cristal que enviaban miríadas de colores al cielo cuando el sol tocaba sus agudos bordes o sus afiladas torres; pero el interior estaba formado a partir de roca maciza de miles de años de antigüedad, labrado desde la piedra, así que no tenía puntos débiles ya que no había junturas.

Todos los salones estaban recubiertos de sedas y tapices, de cuadros y estatuas muy antiguas, recuerdos del Milenio de Plata en la Luna y al ver todo aquello, el Príncipe Demande sintió una punzada de dolor.

Su familia se había olvidado de ellos en cuanto la reina Beryl había destruido la Luna y hasta ahora habían podido regresar, después de haber estado vagando por el espacio durante miles de años.

- Por aquí Alteza, Su Majestad estará esperándolo.- Indicó Venus una vez más y el afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Nosotras nos encargamos de su familia, Alteza. - Y dicho esto, Saphir, Esmeralda y Rubeus siguieron a las demás mujeres mientras él se quedaba atrás, esperando ante una gigantesca puerta de madera labrada con los emblemas de la Familia de la Luna.

- Y fui a la cocina... ¿Y qué me dice el chef? "Lo siento Alteza, pero si Lady Jupiter no lo autoriza no le puedo dar los panecillos"- Escuchó Demande una voz acercándose por el pasillo. Era una voz dulce y melodiosa que lo fascinó.

- Bueno Serenity, ¿Qué esperabas? Ya habías tomado casi diez en la cena...- Respondió una voz más madura y cadenciosa, casi como un ronroneo.

- ¡Cómo iba a evitarlo si estaban deliciosos!- Y justo cuando ella terminó de decirlo, Demande la vio aparecer por la esquina por donde su familia había ido.

Era una visión gloriosa, como salida de un cuento de hadas. Una mujer alta de figura estilizada y elegante, con el largo pelo platinado que se revolvía a su alrededor como finos hilos de plata y tocaba el dobladillo del vestido que dejaba adivinar las finas curvas de su cuerpo. Cuando su mirada alcanzó los ojos de la diosa, estuvo a punto de perder el aliento. Eran azules como el cielo del verano y tenıa la sensación de poder perderse en ellos, tan profundos resultaban.

Y su boca, pequeña y de labios muy rojos se había abierto en una adorable expresión de sorpresa al verlo a él, de pie en medio de la nada.

Se contemplaron por lo que pareció una eternidad para él, hasta que escuchó muy lejos un carraspeo y luego que alguien llamaba su nombre, pero no importó. Él sólo quería continuar viéndola a ella.

- Su Alteza Real, Neo Princesa Serenity, éste es el Príncipe Demande, del Reino de la Luna Negra.- Dijo Lady Venus a su lado y la princesa le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante, inclinando la cabeza ante él con mucha elegancia.

- Es un placer tenerle aquí Su Alteza. Sean bienvenidos.- Su voz había bajado un tono, haciéndose más grave y de alguna manera, sensual.

- El placer es todo mío, Princesa...- Se acercó y tomándole la mano, rozó los nudillos con sus labios, sintiendo como los dedos de la princesa temblaban ligeramente.

- La princesa ya debe retirarse, Su Alteza.- Dijo la otra voz que parecía un ronroneo y Demande tuvo que bajar la mirada para encontrar a la dueña. Una gata negra con una brillante joya en forma de luna sobre su frente.

- Por supuesto. Descanse usted, Alteza. Hablaremos en otro momento.

Serenity sólo asintió con la cabeza y continuó su camino sin mirar atrás.

- Con todo respeto Alteza, le recomendaría ser más cauteloso en la manera como trata a la princesa.- Dijo Lady Venus frunciendo el ceño y Demande le sonrió con presunción.

La puerta se abrió y un lacayo con librea les indicó que entraran.

El salón era la biblioteca personal de la reina. Cientos de estantes del más puro cristal albergaban miles de tomos de la historia de la Tierra y recopilaciones de la historia de la luna. Mapas, sextantes y globos estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar y la reina, estaba cómodamente sentada en un diván, una copa de vino en sus delicadas manos. Ambas, la reina y la princesa parecía una copia de la otra.

- ¡Príncipe Demande!- La reina le extendió los brazos y él fue a hincar su rodilla ante ella, besando ambas manos cariñosamente.

- ¡Hemos buscado tanto tiempo a nuestra familia perdida!

- Lamento mucho lo que pasó Demande, nuestra antepasada hizo lo que pudo para salvarnos a todos y me causa gran alegría el ver que mi familia del otro lado de la Luna sobrevivió sana y salva.

Serena lo invitó a sentarse a su lado y ella misma le sirvió una copa de vino.

Demande le contó cómo habían sobrevivido y de sus viajes por el universo en busca de otros supervivientes. Habían encontrado un asteroide lo suficientemente grande para albergar a su familia y algunos más del otro lado de la luna y en él habían encontrado las piedras preciosas con las que comerciaban en otros planetas. La Tierra era el último lugar que visitaban, pues la trayectoria natural del asteroide los había acercado allí y podrían mantenerse por un tiempo, si encontraban rastros de su gente. A todo esto la Reina no podía más que sonreír y sentirse orgullosa de la valentía de los primos que pocas veces asistían a los eventos sociales de la Reina Serenity en el Reino de la Luna.

Como se acercaban las celebraciones del homenaje del fin de la guerra y la primera temporada de la princesa, Serena los invitó a quedarse tanto tiempo como quisieran y les dio libertad de moverse por Crystal Tokyo y el Palacio a su conveniencia.

Se despidieron con cariño y poco después Lady Venus estaba llevando a Demande a su habitación.

«» «»

Cuatro pares de ojos la contemplaban atentamente, entre acusadores y curiosos. Serenity sabía muy bien que el encuentro fortuito con el Príncipe Demande no iba a pasar desapercibido por Lady Venus y que ésta correría a contárselo a las demás Senshi.

Pero Serenity no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Ya Luna le había informado todo lo que había que saber sobre el Clan Dark Moon. Sus antiguos parientes habían desaparecido justo después de la destrucción del Reino de la Luna y aunque las sucesivas generaciones de la familia real de la luna los habían buscado no se habían encontrado rastros.

Sin embargo, recientemente el sistema solar se había llenado de noticias acera de un asteroide vagabundo que circulaba por toda la galaxia comerciando con joyas preciosas y recursos que pudieran hacerle falta a cualquier planeta en desarrollo.

La familia Dark Moon había reaparecido de la nada, con una gran fortuna y un gran renombre entre las familias más nobles de los planetas conocidos.

Para Serenity, eran su familia y el Príncipe Demande uno de los hombres más guapos que había conocido.

Cuando pensaba en la forma en que lo había encontrado en el pasillo de la biblioteca y cómo la había mirado, una sensación de tibieza recorría su cuerpo, haciéndola sonrojar irremediablemente con una especie de vergüenza que no podía explicarse.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, el Príncipe los había entretenido con historias divertidas de los lugares a los que había viajado y les reveló que muchos de esos planetas tenían también Sailor Senshi que los protegían. Y Serenity estuvo segura que durante todo el tiempo, el Príncipe no apartaba los ojos de ella.

Le dio la impresión que toda la mañana estuvo sonrojada sin razón aparente.

Unos días después, le llegó una invitación formal a acompañarlo en su paseo vespertino por los jardines a lo cual ella accedió de buen grado y pasó una tarde deliciosa aprendiendo sobre las flores que rodeaban el palacio.

A las pocas semanas, Serenity ya esperaba con ansias el momento en que llegara la invitación de Demande a cualquiera fuera el plan que hubiera inventado para ella. Le agradaba estar con él. Era un caballero muy culto que siempre estaba encontrando nuevas maneras de hacerla sonreír.

- Serenity…- La voz imperiosa de Lady Mars la sacó de su ensueño y a su lado, Mercury, Venus y Jupiter seguían expectantes.

- No sé qué desean que les cuente. El Príncipe Demande es una persona encantadora que está feliz de haber recuperado a su familia.

- Ya ha estado aquí un mes y no tiene intenciones de irse, Serenity. Su hermano casi nunca viene al palacio y los primos permanecen encerrados en una de las torres. No puedes negar que eso es extraño.- Dijo Lady Venus posando su mano sobre el hombro de la Princesa.

- Nuestros investigadores informan que el Príncipe Saphir frecuentemente cruza las fronteras hacia la capital de la Tierra.- Añadió Lady Mercury con voz monótona.

Serenity dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

Ellas tenían razón, estaba tan embebida en su sueño romántico que bien podría estar pasando algo por alto. Sin embargo era tan reconfortante estar ocupada solamente de la persona que le gustaba y dejar que los demás se ocuparan de lo importante.

- Serenity… No te angusties, no queremos cargarte con sospechas que tal vez sean infundadas…- Dijo Lady Jupiter con su usual tono comprensivo.- Pero recuerda que se acerca una fecha muy importante y que la comitiva de la Tierra vendrá a quedarse toda la temporada. Mejor aclara las intenciones de Su Alteza Demande antes que haya un malentendido.

Serenity asintió con la cabeza.

- Chicas. Estoy segura que todo está bien. Hasta ahora no se ha reportado nada fuera de lo normal y el príncipe Saphir puede ir a donde le plazca.- Serenity se puso de pie, después de haber estado sentada en uno de los bancos del jardín exterior por casi una hora.- Y como una medida extra de seguridad, cierren las entradas a las torres. Lady Mercury, deberías mover el Cristal de Plata. Avísame cuando lo vayas a hacer.

Las cuatro Senshi asintieron con la cabeza y se retiraron para dejar que la princesa siguiera con su paseo junto a Lady Jupiter, su Guardia personal.

- Demande te gusta Serenity. Todas lo notamos…

- Pero Jupiter ¿Está mal que me guste el Príncipe Demande?... Es todo un caballero y siempre está muy preocupado por mi bienestar…

- Eso está muy bien, Alteza. Nadie niega que Demande sea todo un caballero, pero conocemos de su pasado lo que él mismo nos cuenta.

Una vez más Serenity dejó escapar un suspiro comprensivo y caminó junto a Jupiter, dejando llevar su imaginación a los cortos momentos que ya había compartido con el Príncipe sin que nada pareciera extraño o sospechoso.

Y como si lo hubiera llamado, él apareció caminando tranquilamente en su dirección, iba vestido con su atuendo de tarde, el traje blanco de cuello alto que resaltaba su hermosos ojos violeta. Siempre la impresionaba su estatura y la fuerza de sus movimientos, tan seguros y precisos.

Al verla, Demande le sonrió con mucho afecto y ella se sonrojó, como sucedía cada vez que lo tenía cerca; sobre todo porque él tenía la costumbre de besarle la mano y dejar sus labios en los nudillos un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario.

- Su Alteza Real, no esperaba encontrármela en los jardines a esta hora- Dijo con su profunda voz y Jupiter contempló a su Princesa poniendo los ojos en blanco. Serenity parecía haber perdido toda capacidad de razonar y hubiera dicho, que de ser posible, sus ojos tenían la forma de dos corazones.

- Su Alteza, debo retirarme.- Dijo Lady Jupiter y se marchó dándoles espacio para hablar privadamente pero sin perderlos de vista.

- ¡Demande! Espero que haya pasado una agradable tarde…

- Tuve que atender asuntos personales, así que no fue como lo esperaba. Sin embargo la encontré inesperadamente, lo que está haciendo que el día se vuelva un poco más brillante. Y usted Princesa ¿Ha hecho a alguien más tan feliz como me ha hecho a mí, por el simple hecho de encontrarla?- Ella dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

Sin dejar de caminar, los dos alcanzaron en silencio el borde de un arroyo artificial que corría por un canal de cristal, iluminado por miles de diminutas lámparas que parecían estrellas. En el piso, las hojas de los árboles cercanos se arremolinaban movidas por el tenue viento de finales de verano.

- Me complace saber que mi humilde presencia sea suficiente para hacerlo feliz, Alteza y desearía poder hacer felices a las personas de manera tan sencilla… pero no siempre se puede…- Murmuró la Princesa con tono apagado y él se acercó a ella en dos largos pasos. Sin perder tiempo, le tomó las manos en las suyas y bajó la cabeza para hablarle al oído.

- ¿Qué sucede que la perturba, Alteza? ¿Cómo puedo hacerla sentir mejor?- Serenity esbozó una sonrisa triste en sus perfectos labios y habló en un susurro.

- Son sólo cosas del gobierno. Seguro las entiende… no deja de preocuparme que nuestros vecinos puedan estar pasando necesidades y nosotros no hacemos nada para remediarlo incluso cuando podemos hacerlo.

Para Serenity era difícil poder pronunciar tantas palabras cuando Demande estaba tan cerca de ella y no la dejaba apartar. Su aroma le llenaba los sentidos y la hacía sentir segura y protegida.

- Sus preocupaciones no tienen que ser solo suyas, Alteza… estoy aquí para cuidarla y apoyarla. Deseo que sea feliz…- Y dicho esto, Demande se inclinó sobre ella y tomándola suavemente por la barbilla, la besó con delicadeza en los labios.

Para ella el mundo se detuvo y su cuerpo se paralizó completamente, lo único que todavía podía sentir eran los labios de Demande sobre los suyos y la tibieza de su cuerpo cubriéndola. El corazón empezó a latirle más rápido y un cosquilleo subió desde la punta de sus dedos hasta alcanzar con una sensación vibrante, su estómago. Las piernas se debilitaron y ella no pudo hacer más que apoyarse contra Demande, quien la recibió en sus brazos y la estrechó contra sí mismo.

- Pero a quién tenemos aquí… Si es la pura Neo Princesa Serenity…

Fin del episodio Uno.


	2. HEAVEN'S NOT ENOUGH

- Lo hiciste adrede, no puedes negarlo. No era tu asunto ir hasta allá.- El general se paseaba nervioso por la habitación que se les había asignado después del infortunado "accidente" con la Princesa.

- Por supuesto que fue adrede, Zoisite. No iba a perder la oportunidad de ver a la Princesa… es sólo que no esperaba verla en _ésa_ situación.- El tono dolido en la voz de su gobernante hizo que Zoisite pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Había aceptado estar bajo las órdenes del Príncipe Endymion porque era uno de los hombres más fuertes y poderosos que conocía, pero cuando se trataba de Crystal Tokyo y el Neo Milenio de Plata podía llegar a ser un completo idiota.

- Tampoco es que seas la persona favorita de Su Alteza real. ¿Ya has pensado qué hacer?

- Si ya lo había pensado. Caminaría elegantemente hasta ella y le diría: "Princesa, eres la luz en mis más oscuras pesadillas. Te amo. Cásate conmigo"- Murmuró casi para sí mismo Endymion, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. - Y ella se suponía que caería rendida a mis pies…

Zoisite entonces se pellizcó el puente de la nariz para aliviar la tensión.

- Y agradezco a los dioses que se hubiera mantenido así en tu cabeza y nunca hubiera salido de tus labios. Sinceramente Alteza, es la peor propuesta de matrimonio que he escuchado.

Endymion dejó escapar un gruñido ofendido y Zoisite sonrió.

- ¿Realmente el sarcasmo con el que le hablaste era necesario?

- ¿Realmente es necesario que me recuerdes lo que pasó hace apenas veinte minutos?

Endymion se puso en pie de un salto y fue a servirse una copa de vino.

Por supuesto él no había querido ser sarcástico con la princesa. Simplemente no lo había podido evitar. Ver a su princesa al lado de un completo desconocido lo había molestado más de lo que quería aceptar y más allá de eso, le dolía profundamente que ella no recordara quién era él.

Endymion había planeado ese viaje por casi un mes y el moverse al Crystal Tokyo por toda una temporada implicaba que sus Shitenno tenían que moverse con él y los cuatro reinos quedarían desprotegidos por un tiempo, pero se lo había prometido a la Neo Reina Serena y en el estado actual de las cosas, no se le podía negar una petición así a la máxima gobernante del más poderoso reino en la Tierra.

Sin embargo, si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, habría ido a pasar la temporada en Crystal Tokyo así la reina no lo hubiera solicitado personalmente.

- Su Alteza, espero que Zoisite no lo esté importunando de nuevo…- Endymion había escuchado que la puerta de la habitación se abría y estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no había notado la nueva presencia de uno de sus Generales. Kunzite, quien actuaba siempre como la voz de la razón, a diferencia de Zoisite quien por intentar ser de ayuda sólo conseguía hacerlo sentir culpable con todos sus comentarios ácidos.

- ¡Yo nunca molesto a Su Alteza!

- No… Nunca los haces Zoisite.- Replicó Endymion con tono apaciguador y se volvió hacia su ayudante.- ¿Me traes noticias de la reina?

- Así es Alteza. Su Majestad está muy trastornada y le ofrece sus más sinceras disculpas por el malentendido…

- Pero si no fue un malentendido…

- Con esas palabras lo expresó la Princesa, sin embargo la reina insiste en que la princesa estaba pasando por un mal momento…- Al decir esto, Zoisite dejó escapar una risita sarcástica, que Endymion tampoco pudo dejar pasar.

- No se notaba en absoluto que lo estuviera pasando mal…- Se quejó el Príncipe pasándose una mano por el desordenado pelo negro.

- Alteza, no debe preocuparse más por eso. Nosotros ya estamos trabajando. Tanto usted como la Reina tienen el mayor interés en averiguar quién es este Príncipe Demande y cuáles son sus intenciones. Nephrite ha salido ya a investigar.

- Eso está muy bien, gracias Kunzite. Ahora por favor déjenme, Dile a mi ayuda que venga.

Y haciendo una ligera inclinación, ambos Generales dejaron la habitación.

«» «»

Serenity paseaba nerviosa por toda la habitación, apretando las manos en un vano intento por aliviar la tensión que la había mantenido en vilo el resto de la tarde.

Por un lado, el beso del Príncipe Demande había sido la experiencia más maravillosa de toda su vida y por el otro lado, el odioso Endymion había arruinado todo y había ido a avisarle a su madre, como si todavía tuvieran seis años.

_¡Y cómo se atrevía a hablarle en semejante tono tan condescendiente!_

Y luego, por supuesto había estado el enojo de su madre y la humillación ante alguien visiblemente inferior, como un General de la Tierra. Era absurdo semejante ruido por un simple beso… por _ése_ beso. Cada vez que lo recordaba, se sonrojaba y las palmas de las manos volvían a cosquillearle.

_Amaba a Demande_ y no había ninguna madre o Príncipe que pudiera evitarlo.

- Su Alteza Real… Debo prepararla para la cena.- Anunció Para Para y Serenity asintió con la cabeza.- Si me permite una opinión, Alteza.

- Por supuesto Paras, eres libre de decir lo que quieras…- Murmuró Serenity contemplándola a través del espejo.

- Creo que fue muy irresponsable de Su Alteza Demande hacer lo que hizo… Aunque me gusta mucho, claro está… Pero fue Su Alteza Endymion el que se equivocó… Yo la apoyo a usted.

- Gracias por tu opinión en este asunto Para, pero creo que es suficiente.- Lady Mars acababa de entrar en la habitación, su largo pelo azabache recogido en un elegante moño y la túnica de seda roja brillando bajo las luces del techo. Como siempre, su inquisitiva mirada negra se clavaba en Serenity con dureza.

De las cuatro Senshi que cuidaban el palacio de Cristal, Mars era la más estricta y estaba todo el tiempo riñendo a Serenity porque aparentemente nunca hacía las cosas como debía.

- Siempre es muy agradable contar con tu apoyo, Mars…

Lady Mars dejó escapar un suspiro resignado. Amaba a su Princesa por encima de cualquier cosa, y deseaba que fuera feliz pero no a costa de la felicidad de los demás.

- Serenity… No estoy aquí para que discutamos. De hecho he venido a decirte que fuiste muy valiente al enfrentar todo y mantenerte firme en tus opiniones. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

- ¿Entonces no vas a juzgarme?

- No tendría razones para hacerlo y de ninguna manera deseo que te sientas culpable. Tienes derecho a sentir lo que quieras por quien tú quieras.- Una sonrisa de cariño apareció en sus labios cuando se acercó a Serenity para peinarla ella misma en lugar de Para Para.

- Vas a bajar a cenar con la cabeza en alto. Eres la Neo Princesa Serenity, la futura gobernante de Crystal Tokyo y el Neo Milenio de Plata y elegirás a quien te haga feliz. No a quien te recomienden los demás.

En un movimiento brusco, Serenity se levantó de la silla y envolvió en un fuerte abrazo a su Guardiana, porque si bien Mars era estricta, siempre era muy leal.

- ¡Te quiero tanto! Y me asustaste, porque creí que también me dirías lo mismo que mamá… No iba a poder soportarlo…

- Todas estamos contigo Alteza. Ahora por favor ¡alégrate! Debes aparecer tan preciosa como siempre, muéstrame tu sonrisa.- Serenity así lo hizo y Mars la apretó contra sí brevemente pues no era muy le gustaban mucho las demostraciones de afecto.

«» «»

La noche estaba cayendo en la frontera sur del reino de la Tierra. La luna brillaba completamente llena contra un cielo que estaba absolutamente negro. Pocas estrellas acompañaban a ese resplandor y de pronto Saphir sintió nostalgia de su hogar.

Había pasado tanto tiempo viajando en el asteroide, con el espacio todo para sí mismo que estar atrapado en una roca estacionaria que dependía de la luz del sol le parecía un poco aburrido y le causaba claustrofobia.

Ésa parte del reino era especialmente desolada y árida y la temperatura estaba alcanzando rápidamente ese punto en el que todo empezaría a congelarse simplemente con la acción del viento.

De todos los lugares que Saphir había estado visitando, ése era el que le causaba más desazón. No había vida. O al menos no había vida que él pudiera ver.

No entendía realmente cuál era el interés de su hermano en ese planeta o en la reina Serena o en la princesa Serenity.

Si bien era cierto que en la primera batalla ellos habían sido abandonados, no importaba ya porque habían pasado miles de años y ahora ellos eran mucho más poderosos que el mismo reino de la Luna.

Demande sin embargo estaba empeñado en que permanecieran encerrados en la Tierra hasta nueva orden, y por supuesto, él debía obedecer.

Así que terminó de explorar la frontera en un par de horas y regresó tan pronto como pudo al Palacio de Cristal, donde lo esperaban para que se uniera a la cena en honor del Príncipe de la Tierra que acababa de llegar a pasar la temporada.

Al llegar, le entregó las llaves de su vehículo al valet y entró al palacio por una puerta de servicio.

Aún le impresionaba los avances que había conseguido una raza tan inferior como lo eran los humanos y aunque Crystal Tokyo estaba dominado enteramente por los descendientes de su antigua familia, ellos estaban contaminados por la mortalidad y la ignorancia al haber estado tanto tiempo viviendo en ése planeta.

El palacio sin embargo era una oda a la inteligencia y a la tecnología lunar. Todo absolutamente controlado por una matriz central en los sótanos, daba la impresión que la estructura en sí estuviera viva y pudiera adivinar las intenciones de los huéspedes.

Como en ese momento en que Saphir quería llegar por el camino más corto a su habitación y el Palacio le mostró sólo las puertas que debía usar, así no tenía que vagabundear por todos los pasillos y perder tiempo en ello.

La mujer lo esperaba sentada en una de las bancas junto a la puerta de su recámara. Los ojos, de un pálido color azul refulgían con una inteligencia indescriptible y su corto pelo oscuro adornado con una tiara, le indicó que era una de las Guardianas del palacio. Lady Mercury, si recordaba bien.

- Lord Saphir… Desearía tener unas palabras con usted, si no es inoportuno el momento.- La voz era suave y cadenciosa, con un tono amable y usaba las palabras con precisión, casi como si cuidara la ortografía de lo que hablaba.

- Lady Mercury, me encantaría poder hablarle ahora, pero si no me equivoco, ya estamos un poco atrasados para la cena…

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

- Tenemos justo el tiempo. – La joven posó una delicada mano sobre su brazo y en un instante la puerta se había abierto automáticamente.

- En ese caso después de usted, Mi Lady.

La siguió adentro vigilando que no hubiera nada a la vista que pudiera delatar lo que estaba haciendo fuera de palacio cada día y se tranquilizó al ver que sus sirvientes habían limpiado todo.

Ella se sentó en uno de los divanes que decoraban la habitación y él se dirigió al bar a servirle una copa.

- Como contamos con poco tiempo, Mi Lord, iré al grano.- Empezó Lady Mercury sacando de entre su túnica azul un pequeño trozo de cristal cuadrado que se iluminó cuando ella lo tocó. Frente a él aparecieron imágenes nítidas evidentemente de video de los viajes que había estado haciendo a los cuatro extremos del reino.

En ellos no había nada sospechoso, simplemente lo mostraban a él hablando con la gente o tomando fotografías de sitios específicos, pero si lo pensaba mejor, obviamente era un comportamiento sospechoso para alguien que se suponía era sólo un noble más de un lugar lejano.

- Nos han llegado informes de nuestras Senshi en el exterior acerca de sus continuados viajes a las fronteras. Como bien ya sabe, cruzarlas está estrictamente prohibido sin la debida autorización personal de Su Majestad y cualquier asunto que usted desee tratar en esos lugares deberá informarlos previamente a Lady Jupiter o a mí.- Lady Mercury habló sin hacer ninguna pausa y apenas parpadeando. Parecía como si estuviera recitando un discurso que hubiera aprendido de antemano.

- Creí que Su Majestad nos había dado plena autorización de ir a donde quisiéramos…

- Y es así, sin embargo la situación en las fronteras se manejan con un poco más de delicadeza. Quisiéramos saber además cuál es el interés de Su Alteza Demande en estos sectores del reino.

- Mi hermano desea permanecer en la Tierra por más tiempo del que habíamos planeado en un principio, así que necesita comprar un lugar en el cual poder establecerse. Yo estoy actuando como su enviado para tal efecto…- Informó Saphir en el mismo tono, dándole la espalda a la mujer, porque le daba la impresión que ella podría leer hasta el más mínimo de sus movimientos.

- Comprendo. Será un honor contar con un vecino tan agradable, pero no necesita mudarse a un lugar tan apartado cuando hay lugares mucho más hermosos apenas saliendo de Crystal Tokyo. Si usted así lo desea, cualquiera de nosotras podía llevarlo a visitar las villas más cercanas, las cuales estoy segura serán del agrado de Su Alteza Demande.

- Es usted muy amable Lady Mercury y lamento cualquier malentendido que hayamos podido tener con nuestras acciones.

- Por el contrario Mi Lord, fue muy reconfortante hablar con usted. Ahora si me disculpa, debo retirarme para prepararme para la cena. Tenga un excelente día.- Y dicho esto Lady Mercury salió de la habitación a pasos rápidos, dejándolo finalmente solo y con la urgencia de hablar con Demande tan pronto como se pudiera.

«» «»

- ¿Estuvo interesante la conversación con el pequeño Lord?

Lady Mercury ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al escuchar la voz que salió de la nada no bien abandonó la habitación del Príncipe Saphir.

Con una mano en el pecho y la respiración agitada, se volvió para encontrarse casi sin espacio ante uno de los Generales de Endymion: Jadeite; un hombre delgado y alto de pelo rubio largo recogido en una cola de caballo y penetrantes ojos azules.

- ¡Zoisite! ¡Podrías anunciarte!

- ¿Y perderme ésa expresión de pánico? Olvídalo. ¿Qué hacías con el principito?- Zoisite se apartó un poco y empezó a caminar a su alrededor como si la estuviera estudiando.

- No uses ese tono condescendiente conmigo, Zoisite. Y el qué hacía yo en la habitación de _Su Alteza_, no es de tu incumbencia.- Y ella a su vez giraba con él para nunca perderlo de vista.

La experiencia le había enseñado que siempre debía mantener a Zoisite a un brazo de distancia y siempre en su foco de visión.

- Bromas aparte. - Dijo de repente cambiando su expresión y el tono de voz por uno más serio.- No confías ni un poco en ellos ¿Verdad?

Con un suspiro, Mercury se relajó un poco y miró a Zoisite a los ojos. Unos ojos demasiado fríos y calculadores para poder confiar en ellos.

- No es eso… es que no entiendo de dónde pudieron haber salido… y tampoco son muy claras sus intenciones con la Princesa…

- Y tú odias no entender las cosas- Murmuró Zoisite con ternura y le sonrió.- Lady Mercury… Permítame ayudarle a investigar. Su Alteza el Príncipe Endymion me lo pidió de cualquier manera…- Los dos echaron a andar por el largo pasillo, ella con la mano apoyada en el brazo del General, de alguna manera inclinada hacia él en un gesto muy íntimo entre los dos sin que siquiera lo notaran.

- No quisiera agobiarlo con los problemas de nuestro reino, Lord Zoisite

- Como ya le indiqué Mi Lady, es también mi trabajo así que no veo por qué no puedo ayudarle y a la vez pasar un agradable rato.- Lady Mercury se sonrojó brevemente ante el comentario y él se detuvo de pronto.

- Aquí estamos. Sana y salva en su habitación. Espero saber pronto de usted, para que podamos continuar con la investigación.- Y dicho esto, Zoisite le hizo una breve reverencia para luego marcharse sin decir más.

«» «»

Las noches de final de verano en Crystal Tokyo eran hermosas. Después de la cena, Serenity solía salir a la terraza norte a observar el inmenso cielo, con unas infinitas ansias de salir y perderse en medio de las estrellas, de volver a su antiguo hogar y contemplar desde él el maravilloso brillo azul de la Tierra.

Amaba además el silencio en el que se hallaba cuando se ocultaba en el solitario cenador de la terraza. Era prácticamente el único momento en el que podía estar realmente sola y dejar volar su imaginación; el único momento en el que sus pensamientos eran absolutamente suyos y no importaba lo que éstos fueran porque no debía expresarlos para complacer a nadie más.

Ésa noche el aire olía a jazmines de noche y menta y una suave brisa tibia recorría los jardines, haciéndola sentir una dicha indescriptible.

Suspiró profundamente deleitándose en la paz.

- Serenity…- La voz pudo haberla sobresaltado, pero estaba tan concentrada en su propia paz que lo único que hizo fue abrir los ojos y contemplar al intruso como si aún estuviera en un sueño.

El Príncipe Endymion estaba apoyado contra el muro del cenador, estudiándola atentamente.

Conocía al molesto gobernante de la Tierra desde hacía mucho tiempo y aunque no le gustara mucho su forma brusca de comportarse, Serenity no podía negar lo guapo que era.

Endymion se movía con elegancia a pesar de su elevada estatura, sus facciones eran afiladas enmarcando el rostro de ojos grandes de un color azul oscuro que ella sólo había visto en él. El pelo negro intentaba parecer peinado, pero siempre conseguía caer sobre su frente de manera desordenada lo que le añadía un atractivo extra y su voz era profunda y grave. Lo único que le desagradaba de toda su majestad era el hecho que siempre la trataba como si fuera una niña y aparentemente no podía contener los comentarios ácidos hacia ella.

Pero esa noche su expresión no revelaba nada y no parecía que quisiera molestarla con sus comentarios. Simplemente parecía abrumado por algo.

- Endymion… Si has venido a continuar con la escena de ayer, te agradecería que me dejaras sola…- Murmuró sin poder apartar la mirada de él.

- No. No es ésa mi intención. Lamento sinceramente lo que pasó ayer…- Endymion se levantó del muro y se acercó para ir a sentarse junto a ella, pero Serenity se movió nerviosa a un lado.

Y el Príncipe suspiró resignado.

- ¿Es eso cierto?- Preguntó ella con un murmullo dolido.- Porque parece que disfrutas burlándote de mí…- Al mirarlo, Serenity pudo notar que él estaba conteniendo una sonrisa; por la razón que fuera, aún en ése ambiente él quería reírse de ella.

- Ugh… ¿Lo ves?- Serenity se puso en pie para marcharse indignada, pero Endymion la tomó de la mano para obligarla a sentarse junto a él, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

- No lo entiendes Serenity…- Le murmuró en el oído con mucha suavidad.- Si en algún momento te he dado esa impresión es porque disfruto mucho estando a tu lado, eso es todo…- La voz de Endymion sonaba tan ronca en su oído, que Serenity sintió cómo empezaba a sonrojarse y como la piel se le erizaba instantáneamente.

- Tienes una manera muy extraña de demostrar que te agrado… porque hasta ahora la única impresión que me das es que disfrutas haciéndome quedar en ridículo.- Replicó Serenity con mucha más energía de la que sentía. Sólo quería salir de allí y dejar de sentirlo tan cerca, porque no entendía cómo una persona que no le agradaba podía hacerle sentir la misma debilidad que la persona que sí le gustaba.

- No sabía que era así como te sentías…

- ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Has estado haciéndolo desde que nos conocemos. Para ti es natural. A mí ya me está cansando.- El tono de la princesa se había vuelto seco y cortante y Endymion entendió que debía dejarla ir, así que la liberó del abrazo y se apartó de ella; así que Serenity se puso de pie en el acto dándole la espalda.

- Por favor, no te vayas…

- Lo siento, ya es tarde y deseo descansar.- Una última mirada le indicó que no había conseguido avanzar nada con ella.- Ve a dormir Endymion, tal vez mañana las cosas se vean más brillantes para los dos.

Y él la vio marchar. Y el cielo inmenso sobre ellos no fue suficiente para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo.


End file.
